


Don't Touch Him

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angry Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Basically Merlin's really pissed off, Canon Era, Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Merlin's not impressed that Morgause dared to kidnap the King and his Knights. That's the last time he's going on a break
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 685
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	1. Chapter 1

_‘You can hurt me.’_

It was the thunder that freaked them out first. The way the storm rumbled overhead, like the Gods were displeased with their actions.

_‘You can break my soul,’_

Morgause looked to her men, to the people she commanded, who were beginning to waver in their loyalty. Afraid, she realised, that they were no longer on the side of Magic.

_‘Try and break my spirit.’_

The Knights of Camelot, her sister and her lover, they were chained in front. The Walls still held, kept them from running. Kept them under her mercy.

_‘Torture me until there’s nothing left.’_

She heard the lightning, looked to the Knight that was laughing. She’d tortured all of them, tried to break them, had ever dared to lay a hand on her sister. To clamp her with cold iron, to prevent her Magic.

_‘I’d even let you kill me.’_

Most of them looked afraid. But the laughing Knight, and her sister? They looked so pleased, so _feral_ , that Morgause knew she was beaten. That, although she still held all the cards, she had doubted one of the major playing pieces on the board.

_‘But you harmed Arthur Pendragon.’_

The King rose his head at his name, blue eyes filled with the pain of fourteen days of capture.

_‘And now you’ll all die.’_

The Knight was laughing louder, and she backhanded him, watched his head snap to the side. Blood dribbled down his chin, but his eyes were burning fiercely, a loyalty that would not waver.

‘He’s going to kill you. He’s going to make you _pay_.’ Lancelot, that was his name, and he knew who Emrys was. The man that had been sieging this Castle for fourteen days, attacking her men and killing any that dared to stand in his way. He was coming, and with him, a storm the size of which she’d never seen.

‘Tell me who he is!’ Morgause hissed, dug her nails into his face as she gripped him, as the red-caped man knelt in front of her. But it was not him that needed to be begging for mercy, it was her. She could hear screams now, people begging to be saved. Her men faltered,

‘My Lady, we should surrender.’ She would not, demanded the Knight tell her.

‘He is Emrys.’ Lancelot spat out, and Morgana was now the one chuckling. Like she knew everything, and Morgause turned.

‘Although you might know him as Merlin.’

**

Merlin had made many mistakes in life, but his biggest was leaving Camelot for a couple of days to visit his Mother. He had thought they would be alright, what with Morgana’s Magic to protect the King, and Arthur oblivious to Merlin’s power, as usual. He went to see his Mum just because he needed a break, because he needed to remember who he was before he became the man that would risk everything for the King.

Hunith had welcomed him, had enjoyed his company for three days. He’d been fed, coddled like he was a child again, before Merlin felt something stir through the ground. A calling, his Magic rearing up in protest, telling him that his King was in danger.

He fled back to Camelot, had never rode so fast, spurred his horse on to the point where the creature hated him, despite his Magical-ability to comfort most animals.

Finding the Council in disarray, Gaius trying to explain that Morgause had managed to infiltrate, that a sleeping spell had been used to knock out the Knights of Camelot. That his King was gone, and with him, the finest Knights in the Kingdom. The Lady Morgana, with her Magic to protect them. Guinevere, his closest friend.

Merlin’s Magic had burst, every window in the room shattering, and the Council fell still.

‘I’ll bring them back. All of them.’ Gaius stared at him, and for the first time, he saw his mentor look at him in fear.

‘Be careful, my boy.’

Careful, as it turned out, was overrated. He found the Castle where Morgause dared to imprison his friends, and had began his attack. First, to let them know who he was. To show them power. The storm had been summoned, the sky over the Castle darkening, and Merlin began his attack. It took time, he had to be careful, he took out sentries and let others report his Magic to their leader.

He summoned Aithusa to strike fear into their heart, he had Kilgharrah fly overhead, to make them doubt that their Queen was doing this for the advancement of Magic. He did not give them a chance, if they stood by Morgause, they would die.

Patience, when he knew that his King was being tortured, was hard to achieve. Eventually, when he knew they were weak enough, knew he could break in successfully, he did. He walked from over the threshold, and let his power radiate out.

The storm heightened, the sky turning as dark as night, and Merlin painted the courtyard red as he moved through the Queen’s defences. Flattened them, with little more than a wave of his hand and some muttered words.

When he spoke to her, when he called out, he meant every word. She could hurt him, torture him, even kill him, and he would not have punished her as he was now. That she had hurt Arthur, and now she was going to die.

People began to flee. They ran straight past him, running for the woods, not that it would save them. Aithusa was there, as was Kilgharrah, and the Wyverns he’d requested assistance from. He demanded they kill anyone that dared to try and flee, because he would not have them come back for his King and his friends.

At the entrance to the Castle, Merlin halted. He let his Magic reach out, track along the stones and travel through the building, seeking out its other half. When it found Arthur, it curled up and spat angrily, hissing through the building, ringing out in a way that told Merlin his King was injured. The Warlock tipped his head back, summoned his Magic to his side, and then focused on the torch in front.

With a single look, every torch in the Castle went out. He heard shrieks, heard fear, and decided to light the sky with lightning that struck down. Terror, he could almost taste it, the power in his veins building. It was demanding blood, for those that had hurt his King, and he had to take a breath. He would get there, he didn’t need to rush, Arthur was alright. If he rushed, it would only make things worse. He might make mistakes.

 _‘Come and find me, Morgause, and I might not kill everybody in this building.’_ He waited, knew she would be stubbornly refusing, would be staring down at her prisoners and demanding they tell her who he was. Demanding his weaknesses, but she should know when to surrender.

 _‘You call yourself Queen, but you’d let them die just because you cannot admit defeat.’_ He felt her Magic lash out, could feel her anger building, and Merlin decided it was time.

He’d given her enough warning.


	2. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's not impressed

Morgause turned, looked down the long corridor and ignored the people behind her. She had been abandoned, her men had fled, and she was stuck. Trapped in her own Castle, facing Emrys. A stupid serving boy, how had she missed such a thing? Behind her, the Knight was still laughing, his faith in the boy ridiculous.

‘He’s just a boy.’ She snapped, readied herself for the oncoming storm, for the footsteps she could hear ringing out.

‘He’s much more than that.’ Lancelot whispered, his words striking terror, and the corridor fell dark. She could no longer see the end, the torches were gone, and she was too afraid to light it up. Worried that she’d see something dangerous.

‘Show yourself!’ She called, the footsteps halting. At the end of the darkness, a pair of golden eyes, burning with fury. It was all she could see, furious eyes, yet nothing else.

The fireball raced from her hands, hurtled down the darkened path and lit it up in flashes, and she finally got to see her opponent. The fireball was deflected without him even moving his lips, a single glance enough to stop it from hitting, and Morgause straightened her spine.

‘You should have run.’ He sounded sad, like he pitied her, perhaps. Morgause had just a moment to make a decision, before she left the room with the Knights, turned to the small staircase that ran all the way up to the tower.

If she could lead him away from them, if she could make him chase her, then she might have the advantage. She knew the Castle, and so took to the steps and ran, the spiral taking her closer to the storm. Behind her, she heard the Knight speaking.

‘Go! Go, we’re okay.’ Merlin, he was a serving boy that she had never even acknowledged, yet now he was the man that was trying to kill her.

**

Merlin looked to Lancelot, to the blood dripping from his face, but the Knight shook his head.

‘Go! Go, we’re okay.’ He didn’t look okay, Merlin briefly glancing to Morgana, who had the same firm expression. He ignored the King, couldn’t watch the hatred that he would find, instead turned to the staircase.

‘Make sure she suffers.’ Morgana added, and Merlin gave a nod. She would suffer, he’d make sure of it.

The stairs led him closer to his Magic, to the storm that was raging. The wind whipped through his hair, and he finally spotted Morgause, standing on the ramparts like it would save her from his fury. She may be able to control the elements, was using the wind to try and weaken him, but Merlin controlled the storm.

‘You shouldn’t have touched them.’ Merlin snarled, fed up of people that thought that they could kill Arthur. Kilgharrah had told him this would happen, that if he didn’t prove that Arthur was the King from the prophecy, that others would try and kill him.

This was his claim. This was him telling the entirety of Albion, anyone that would listen, that Arthur was the Once and Future King. That, if they dared to try and harm him, Merlin would strike them down.

‘You betray your kind.’ She hissed, eyes sparking with fury, sending the wind careening over him. He stood firm, let the wind move over him but refused to give in to its power. When it faded, he caught her shock at the fact he was still standing, her disbelief.

‘I am loyal to my King. To my friends.’ He shot back, twisting his hand and watching as she gasped. Both hands went to her stomach, like she could remove the invisible dagger that was twisting through her abdomen, but she couldn’t.

He really hadn't wanted to kill anyone. Yet his Magic demanded vengeance, Morgana had craved it, and he was fed up of the people that doubted his power.

She sunk to her knees, blood creeping from the corner of her mouth, eyes wide in shock. He was the ruler here, he was the one that controlled the elements, that had the ear of the Gods. Not her, and she would never use her power against his King again.

The lightning rushed from the sky with nothing more than a thought, hitting the Castle and shaking the land. Morgause did not even have the chance to scream, she was dead before her voice could ring out, the thunder rumbling overhead.

Merlin sighed, let the peace begin to creep over. Called back his power, and let the clouds release the rain that they held. It splashed down over him, soaked him down to the bone, and Merlin laughed.

Alive. He’d beaten a High Priestess, and he was alive.

**

Lancelot heard the thunder, felt the shudder than ran through the Castle. Moments later, a soaking wet Merlin appeared, eyes a mixture of blue and gold, but the brightest smile across his face.

‘Are you all okay? Anybody hurt?’ He raised his head as Merlin came to him, a hand on the side of his face and a blinding warmth that took over. Healing, he realised, the throbbing pain in his jaw vanishing. The bonds were gone moments later, and Lancelot stumbled to his feet, pulled Merlin in for a hug.

The servant seemed surprised, but hugged back just as tightly, before he moved to Morgana’s side. A quick spell, the cold iron cracking, and Morgana’s eyes glowing golden. Between them, they managed to get the rest of the group unchained, before all eyes were on Arthur.

Merlin looked terrified, hanging his head and waiting for his execution. Arthur just stared, before gripping Merlin’s arm and pulling him in. Lancelot smiled slightly when Merlin’s terror shone through, even as he gripped Arthur back and hugged him.

‘You’re an idiot.’ Arthur mumbled, quiet, but still showing the affection through it. Nobody would tell, especially not when Merlin pulled back, tears in his eyes.

‘Your idiot.’ It was bordering on something more than a manservant to his master, but then again, they always had. Like now, when Arthur reached out to ruffle Merlin’s hair, too affectionate.

‘My loyal idiot.’ He added, while Merlin’s eyes shone with unending adoration, and Arthur just looked proud.

‘If you two are done flirting, can we get out of here? The rain’s leaking through.’ Morgana said, breaking the two from their moment. Merlin blushed the darkest of reds, while Arthur just glared at her.

‘Back to Camelot.’

Lancelot had never seen his friend happier.


End file.
